


Special Day For A Special Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean’s birthday has arrived. Time for presents.





	Special Day For A Special Man

“Quiet. We need to surprise him”.

Tommy nodded, smiling as he held the shiny box in his hand, the wrapping paper crinkling lightly as he moved.

You opened the bedroom door, Dean still fast asleep, his bowlegs strewn all over the place, the blanket bunched at the end of the bed.

You smiled, wanting to kiss him for looking so adorable. 

But that would have to wait.

Tommy moved forward, shaking his dad and smiling goofily at him.

“Hey, buddy”, Dean croaked, his voice groggy and tired.

“Happy birthday, daddy”.

He held out the present, Dean’s eyes lighting up as he took it into his hands, sitting up in bed and patting the spot beside him, Tommy climbing up immediately.

“When did you get this?” your husband asked your son, shaking the box like a little child, trying to figure out what it was.

Tommy shrugged, not having been there when you went into town and bought a whole load of stuff.

“Can I…?” Dean asked innocently, making you shake your head.

“Of course you can, moron. It is your present”, you teased, Dean grinning back at you.

He wasted no time in ripping the wrapping paper apart, tearing open the box and grabbing the contents.

“Who did this?” he asked in awe, the drawing Tommy had done of the family held together by a beautiful frame.

“I drawed it, daddy”, Tommy yelled, the attention back on him.

Your heart warmed as Dean grabbed your son, holding him tight and tickling his sides.

“Daddy! Stop, daddy. I’m gonna pee”.

That made Dean let go, not wanting it all over the bed.

“You gonna give daddy a kiss?” you asked.

Tommy nodded, grabbing Dean’s face with his little hands and pecking Dean’s lips softly.

“Love you, daddy”, Tommy yelled, now bored seeing as there were no more presents to give, running out of the room to go see his uncle Sammy.

“You gonna give daddy a kiss?” Dean mimicked, waiting for you to come over.

You rolled your eyes, pushing yourself off the wall and walking to him.

“You like the present?” you asked, sitting on Dean’s lap as his legs came to hang off the bed.

His arms curled around you, burying his face in your neck and nodded.

“Loved it”, he mumbled, giving you a small kiss as he took in your scent.

You looked at the picture as it sat on the bed. 

The little drawing of you, Dean, Cas, Sam, Crowley, and of course, Tommy himself.

You loved that he included the entire family in the picture. Especially Crowley and Cas. 

They always felt as though they were just watching from the outside. 

But you were working on making them realize, good or bad, you loved them both too.

“So, what did you get me?”

You shifted on his lap, straddling him instead as his hands gripped your sides.

“Hmmmm-well-I bought some shit for Baby. I don’t know what they are, but I know they’re the best for her. So, hopefully you’ll like those. I got some more pictures of us, to remind you we’re always here. No leaving you, Dean Winchester. You’re stuck with me and Tommy. Get used to it”.

He leaned up and kissed your nose, pulling back and looking into your eyes.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart”.

You scoffed at the nickname. 

He always loved to call you sweetheart, knowing it made you get a little heated, working you up very quickly. 

Teasing little shit.

“And I got some other stuff. Just…I’ll give them to you later. But for now, Sammy’s gonna be busy with Tommy. So…want me to give you a sneak peek of what’s to come tonight?”

Dean licked his lips, nodding enthusiastically.

“Ok, turn around”.

He did without hesitation, looking away, as his robe, which you wore a lot nowadays, came off.

“Turn around”, you whispered, Dean’s eyes widening when he saw you, his jaw dropping.

“You like what you see?”

He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out a few times as he stared.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“W-wha? Y-yea! Hell yea”.

He grabbed your waist, the sexy police outfit you’d bought soft against his skin.

“So, Mr Winchester. You’ve been a bad boy. Either you go to jail for the night, or I have my way with you. What’s your preference?”

“Have your way! Oh fuck, do whatever the hell you want!” he said, leaning back down on the bed as you grabbed the cuffs.

A quick blowjob wouldn’t hurt right now, right?

Give him a nice start to his birthday.


End file.
